Lion Queen's Bloody End
by I'm Crazy But Lovely 1996
Summary: How I imagine Cersei's death should be like. 2nd installment in Three Kings Universe series. Rated T, but be warned her death is gross.


**The Lion Queen's Bloody End**

 _ **By I'm Crazy But Lovely 1996**_

 **Author's Notes:**

I have decided to make my Origins of the Three Kings a series. Thank you everyone who read my first ever Game of Thrones story, thank you Perth15, for favoriting it, and thank you Volos for following it. For all of those who fav or follow my story in the future I want to thank you too.

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. (Don't know if I worded that right, but you get the point).**

* * *

As wolves and dragons fight monster children of the Stranger, the lion queen waited for the Golden Company to arrive. Cersei smirks every time she thinks of their arrival, not just for the power it will give her, but how ironic it is. The founders of the Company made it to conquer the Seven Kingdoms for House Blackfyre, but now they are doing it for House Lannister – or more accurately for Cersei. You would think she couldn't trust them, but she knows their ambition for power gave way to their greed.

Black and silver, kraken sails blow the long-ships to port. When docked, the port flooded with battle hardened men from all over Essos. The ten-thousand men couldn't fit in the city's walls, so they had to settle camp two miles from the city. This is where we will find Queen Cersei, this cold winter night.

* * *

In a patchy sheet tent in the middle of camp Cersei, Ser Gregor Clegane, Qyburn, and the Company's captain, plan the repossession of the southern kingdoms and later The North.

"What kingdom will be the easiest to conquer?" Asked the huge, Dothraki-looking Captain Ahhas.

"We have lost control of the Riverlands with the death of the Freys and Edmure's release. With no natural barriers and armies already depleted the Riverlands would be perfect to start with." Qyburn remarked. Cersei knows that it would be the smart choice, but she couldn't help ignoring the ripe opportunity to torture Ellaria more.

"We'll invade Dorne!"

Complete silence rang through the tent. Qyburn was the only one daring enough to respond. "I would severely advice against that," not even Cersei's glare stopped him from continuing, "not even the Targaryens with their dragons conquered Dorne – it's impossible."

"The Rhoynar did."

This is when Captain Ahhas spoke, "We are not the Rhoynar. But if the Queen wants Dorne, then we are willing to give it to her," Ahhas bowed to Cersei, "when do you want us to leave."

"As soon as possible" Cersei pronounced with sick pleasure.

"We will leave at dawn."

Cersei knows there's more to discuss, but her need to retrieve pleasure from looking into the empty, broken eyes of Ellaria Sand and smelling Tyene's rotting flesh was too strong. "I will leave Qyburn here to discuss the particulars for me. Have a productive night."

"Wait my Queen, my men have seen intense wolf activity nearby," the captain alerted, "one of my generals will gladly escort you".

"I won't need it. There is nothing that can't be killed by Ser Gregor." With this last response she departed.

The biting wind stabbed Cersei to the bones, as she leaves the camp. She knows that, as winter continues, it will only get colder. A mile outside the city's walls, Cersei was in deep thought about how she could torture Ellaria more, maybe having Ser Gregor rape her.

She didn't know – that her plots would never happen. She didn't know – that staking in the darkness was her justified end. She didn't know – that the captain's fears were warranted.

A growl rips through the silent night air.

Before comprehending what was happening, Cersei witnessed Ser Gregor pinned down by five wolves. Getting ready to bolt Cersei lifted her foot, but before she could another wolf bit into her ankle. Screaming, she fell down. Cersei felt fear like she hasn't felt since the day she was lifted into the arms of The Mountain. She turned to see whether or not he broke free; what she saw chilled the blood in her veins.

Cersei couldn't comprehend what she was witnessing. A wolf – the size of a horse – was standing above Gregor. Is this truly happening? Was she Hallucinating? Could this really be a dire-wolf in front of her? No! It couldn't be; there are no dire-wolves south of the wall.

The Starks!

All of them, even the bastard, kept one of these beasts as pets. How could this be one of them? All of them are dead. Sansa's died at the crossroad and Robb's at the Twins. The younger one's wolves must have died with them. The bastard's is pure white, not the gray and white one before her.

No, not all of them. Cersei remembers now that Arya's wild beast ran free. Cersei laid frozen, as The Mountain's throat was ripped out by the giant beast. It finally turned to her. Instead of the eyes of a wolf's, like she expected, Cersei looked into human eyes. The dire-wolf stared at her for what felt like hours, but it was only a minute, before it ripped open her stomach. Cersei felt everything. She felt its muzzle every time it went in for more. She saw everything. She saw the wolf eat its fill of her.

She felt and saw Arya's dire-wolf feast on her innards. Watching her as she slowly, painfully died.

* * *

Thousands of miles North, Arya Stark wakes from sleep with the taste of Cersei still in her mouth. She thought nothing of it, until weeks later when word of Cersei and The Mountain's death reached Winterfell. Killed and eaten by a super-pack led by a gigantic dire-wolf.

Two more names have been taken off Arya's list.

* * *

Author's Notes

If you want me to write about any personal stories about any of the character mentioned, then PM me and I will see what I can do.

Sincerely,

I'm Crazy But Lovely 1996


End file.
